


Let It Burn

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron cooking breakfast, Sam in one of his shirts...with sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

Cameron Mitchell padded into the kitchen yawning, despite the bright sunlight streaming in the windows that indicated it was closer to noon than it was to his usual hour of rising. He flipped the switch on the coffee pot, grateful for remembering to fill it the night before…or, well, before the night before.

“You hungry?” he called over his shoulder.

“I’m starving,” came the response and he nodded, opening the refrigerator. All that stared back at him was a half empty six pack of beer, some cheese that had gone green and a pizza box he didn’t dare open. He opened the freezer and was rewarded with a package of brown and serve breakfast sausage.

He could hear the shower starting as he dropped the sausages into a pan and started them cooking. “Do you want pancakes? I could make pancakes.” Cameron called from his spot in front of the stove where the breakfast sausage had begun sizzling. There was only a muffled answer and he nodded as if that answered his question, then set about pulling out the pancake mix and bowls. He hummed as he worked, liking the feeling of being in his kitchen again…even if it had been a while since he’d stocked it.

Of course, he hadn’t been expecting company either. The night had started much the same as any other, with dinner alone. They’d been off world for a few days, nothing disastrous had happened, for a change, and with his clean bill of health and debriefing, he’d decided it was time for a little R&R.

He flipped the pancakes and poked at the sausage, jumping back when grease spattered toward his bare torso. “Coffee’s ready,” he called out down the hall before he pulled down two clean coffee mugs and set them on the counter.

The sausage were sputtering again and he turned to them, lowering the heat before he forked one to test it, muttering a cuss when the grease dripped onto his chest.

“That’s why you shouldn’t cook naked.”

He turned, grinning. “Not naked.”

She smiled as his eyes widened, then fiddled with the too long sleeves of his shirt. “I didn’t have anything to wear. You don’t mind?”

“How could I mind? You look better than I ever will in that, Sam.”

“Smells good.” She peered around him at the stove and he inhaled sharply, turning back to his pans.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much.”

“Coffee…that’s a good place to start.” Sam moved around him and poured coffee into the two empty cups, holding hers as if to warm her face over it.

Cameron flipped two pancakes out onto a plate and set a couple of sausages beside them before handing them to Sam. “There might be syrup in the fridge. There’s butter at least.”

Sam settled at the small kitchen table with her plate and the butter while Cameron rounded up utensils. The quiet was bordering on awkward. They had both had a few the night before…well, more than a few…and the drinks had led to talking and the talking had led to a cab ride here to his place…which in turn had led to…Cameron flashed a glance at Sam, trying to figure out what she was thinking. It was a mistake. It was wrong.

Yet, what he felt was far from wrong. In fact, he felt pretty damn good. He flipped his pancakes. Waking up beside her was more satisfying than he could have imagined…even if nothing had actually happened.

She felt his eyes and looked up. He blushed at being caught and looked away. “So, Cam, about last night…”

He sighed. He could almost feel it coming…the speech about coworkers and military protocol…he swallowed coffee trying to drown the disappointment. “Yeah…I know.”

“Do you?”

He didn’t feel her approach, but he started when he felt her hands on his hips, sliding across skin up his back. “Sam…”

“I’ve been thinking.” Her hands traced the muscles of his back.

“Thinking?” He swallowed, his hands falling away from the stove as hers slipped lower.

He could almost feel that brilliant smile of hers. “Thinking…about what we talked about last night.”

His mind was racing, trying to remember where the conversation had wandered over the hours they’d talked and laughed…and kissed. “Which part?” Her arms had moved around him, her warm body flush against him with only the thin layer of the shirt between them.

Lips, he felt lips on his shoulder. He turned in the circle of her arms, dropping his spatula on the counter. “This part,” she breathed, standing on her toes to kiss him. Her lips were soft, warm and they parted easily as he closed his eyes and surrendered to it.

Cameron pulled her closer, his tongue sliding over her lips, his hands at her hips. “I like this line of thought,” he murmured as they parted. “A lot.”

“I thought you might.” She kissed him again, her hand snaking behind his head to pull him closer. His hand slid from her waist, around her back, up under the shirt to press against bare skin. It was intoxicating, the scent of her still damp from the shower, the taste of her mixed with coffee and butter…”Mmm…something’s burning,” she whispered.

“Let it burn,” he responded, capturing her lips once more, his large hand cupping against her naked ass and pulling her closer. She arched her neck as his kisses ventured from her lips and along her jaw line, encouraging him toward her neck. His lips burned against her skin as he kissed along the line of her neck, nuzzling into the collar of his shirt, feeling her melt into his arms as he found the sensitive spot along her collarbone.

Her hands were unbuttoning the shirt, inviting his kisses to move lower, deep into the curve of her breasts. They stumbled backwards until Sam’s back was against the counter opposite the stove. “Sam…” he whispered it into her hair as she pressed into him, her hand sliding over the front of his boxers to cup an already achingly hard cock.

“Shh.” She palmed him, sliding over the cotton and drawing out a low moan from him. “Talk later. Kiss now.”

“Yes ma’am.” His kiss was deep, his tongue sliding over hers. She moaned as his hands found their way into the unbuttoned shirt, over her pert breasts. They were perfect and round and he rolled the nipples between his fingers as her lips traveled over his stubbled chin.

Her hands were inside his boxers now, fondling him, holding him…her hands wrapped around him. “If you keep doing that I’m going to explode,” he whispered breathlessly and she smiled wickedly.

“Can’t have that…yet.” She squeezed him just enough to back off the impending orgasm, and moved so that she was perched on the counter, spreading her legs and pulling him between them.

The boxers slid down his legs with little encouragement and he paused with his cock poised to enter her. His eyes sought hers, questioning…”You’re sure?”

Those blue eyes swallowed him, pure electric desire pulsing between them as she reached between them and slowly guided him to her opening. The heat and wetness enveloped him, and she moved to accept him, sliding so that her ass was barely on the counter. Her eyes never left his as he sank in, not until he was buried inside her, then those brilliant blue eyes closed, savoring the feeling as he slowly pulled out again.

Sam leaned back on the counter, her elbows supporting her, her breasts pushed up and out of the covering of the shirt. His motion was slow, pushing into her as his hands slid over her skin. There had been reasons…they had talked about them the night before. This was…damn…her muscles squeezed around him as he pulled out again. “Sam.”

She moved her hips to meet his up stroke raising her head up to look at him. “More,” she whispered, one hand clutching at his where it was holding her hips. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him deeper. He wasn’t going to last much longer. He moved one hand between them, finding her clit with little trouble. She gasped as he brushed against it, timing it as he filled her.

“Damn!” He tried to keep the slow, gentle pace, but his body had other plans…and his stroking increased in speed, his finger rubbing circles around her clit. She shuddered, moaned, clenching her muscles around him as the first waves of orgasm built. Her legs grasped at him desperately, pulling him in with each stroke, encouraging him closer.

Not that he needed encouraging. He groaned as it boiled up inside him. “Sam…I’m…gonna…”

She sat up, taking him deeper and sliding from the counter as her lips captured his, her own groan filling his mouth as he felt her orgasm shaking her into his arms. It was all he could do to keep them from falling back into the stove as he came, driving deep inside her.

Slowly, her legs unhooked from behind him and he lowered her to her feet. When he finally opened her eyes, she was grinning up at him. He couldn’t help but echo the grin, though his legs felt like gelatin. “You are…beautiful.” It hadn’t been what he’d intended to say, but there she was, in his shirt, a light sheen of sweat on her skin, her blond hair mussed, her lips all rosy and swollen and smelling of sex.

She kissed him, their bodies melting together for a moment before she pulled back. “Something’s still burning.”

“Huh?” Cameron stepped back, a little dazed before the smell reached him, and he turned to the stove where his pancakes had blackened. “Well, so much for breakfast.”


End file.
